


Dancing with Dreams

by Skye_full_of_Stars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Blushing, Crushes, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, Neglect, Poor Adrien, Sympathy, Tension, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_full_of_Stars/pseuds/Skye_full_of_Stars
Summary: This fanfiction is about how chat loves and protects his lady, but when they nd up in a tough situation, she finally sees how much he truly cares about her, almost giving up his miraculous in the process. She find that over the missions and her meetings with a more tender side of Chat, she is growing fond of him. But she feels dirty for liking two bos at the same time. Still this doesn't stop her feelings for them both. She loves being able to help as Marinette but also as his Lady.





	1. Oh Chaton...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction so please CONSTRUCTIVE critisism only! this is one of m favorite ones and I will be writig more if this gets at least one comment! Thanks!  
> -Skye

 

Chat clambered over the last barrier, racing towards his Lady. He didn't look at the ground as he ran and tripped on a curb. He face planted into the grass and groaned inwardly.

_ Smooth, Chat.  _

He hauled himself to his knees and brushed himself off as he rose to his feet. He lifted his gaze to see that Ladybug had tied up the akuma with her Lucky Charm rope and was purifying the dark akuma with her yoyo. 

_ And ladies and Gentlemen, there you have it. Once again, the day is saved thanks to Ladybug. With no help from Chat Noir whatsoever. Yay.  _

**_Don't beat yourself up kid. You’re just clumsy._ **

_ Thanks Plagg, real help…  _

**_You are ever so welcome._ **

He jogged over to Ladybug and tires to make up a good cat pun as he goes. Not being able to make one up he turns he attention back onto her.

His heart stops for what feels to be the umpteenth time this week. She isn’t even doing anything special, just helping the victim back to his feet. His core seems to turn to molten lava, but in a warm soft way. The warmth sees to flow though his body and he smiled a goofy, lovesick way. 

**_Kid, you are so lost…_ ** Plagg groans in his mind. He rolls his eyes and starts moving again to her. 

_ You’re right Plagg, I am… and I feel might heart may burst if I keep my feelings inside, I’m going to walk right up and tell her. Tell her that I love her and will always protects her no matter what.  _

**_Woah kid, you sure about this? As in really thought this through?_ **

_ I was just joking Plagg! Did you really think I would do that?  _ **_You so were about to confess to Ladybug,_ **

_ Nooo… _

**“** I was not about to confess to Ladybug _ …”   _ His eyes grew wide as saucers as he realises that he said that last part out loud.


	2. LB' POV

“What was that Kitty?” 

Ladybug asked, swiveling her head in his direction enough to see that he has turned a bright shade of pink. Ladybug knew that Chat said something about confessing. She giggles at the sight of Chat standing there his face turning a shade darker by the second. He was clearly horrified by what he had said, If only she had heard what it was he said. She spared him of further embarrassment by turning back to the city, where her ladybugs were swirling around, fixing all that was broken in the streets. The cracked pavement under her feet merged back together, and the smoldering buildings were put out. Pyro had ruined the apartments on  Marguerite st. Apparently, he was fired by his boss at the company he had worked at for years. And he was fired for a scandal that was framed for. 

“Sir? Why don't you go back and talk to your boss? I‘m sure this was all a misunderstanding!”

“Maybe you’re right… Thank you Ladybug!”

“Chat Noir helped too you know.” She called

“Oh.. right! Thank you Chat!” The man looked almost bashful at forgetting.

The Man hauled himself up and shook Ladybug’s hand again. Then, spinning on his heels and shakily walked away, hand rubbing the side of his head where Chat knocked him out. Chat seemed to have composed himself when she turned to face him again.There was a shadow on his face, but as soon as he realized she was watching him, the shadow disappeared. Marinette was an observant person and with Tikki’s help, she could definitely tell something was up. An idea came to her as she looked at how stressed and upset he seemed, and how he was able to hide it so well. She walked over to him and flicked his bell. It made a soft tingling noise, not unpleasant and loud, but sweet and innocent.  _ Like Adreian…  _ **_Marinette! Now is not the time to swoon over a certain someone!_ ** _ Right! There's a sad kitty to save!  _ **_That’s more like it!_ ** He looked up at her expectantly and she cleared her throat

“What do you say if we met at the Eiffel Tower at midnight? Not to patrol or anything, but just to talk?” She could feel his spirit rising as she said every word.

“Anything for you my Lady!” His ring beeped “but that is my exit alarm! Til tonight, Bug-a-boo!”

She was about to retort to him calling her ‘Bug-a-boo’, but he had already jumped three roof tops away. She rolled her eyes, but it felt good on the inside at the prospect of making her chaton happy.


	3. Wandering Thoughts

Ladybug swung onto her landing and dropped down onto the weather warn roof with a soft thump. She transformed and looked sadly at her plants. They were wilted and some shriveled from the smoke. 

“My plants! I get that Pyro was angry but I worked all spring on my lilacs!” she picked up the small pot of purple cone flowers and, carefully, opened the skylight and clambered inside. 

She placed her elegant, but withered flowers on her desk and went over to her trapdoor, just in time for dinner.  __

_ I wonder what Chat is doing for dinner? Since when have you thought about Chat!?  _ She chastised herself.

All she felt for him was their partnership, nothing more. Her heart belonged to Adrien Agreste.  _ And that's final.  _ Marinette settled at her normal spot at the table and was greeted by a warm, strong hand on her shoulder. 

“Hello Papa! How was business at the  café?”

Her father smiled and replied “Rye do you ask?”

Marinette smiled at her father’s pun and said “You know how I roll!” 

Her father laughed and slumped down in his chair across from her. Her mother walked out of the kitchen,laden with dinner. The smell of melted cheese and crepe filled the air 

“Maman! Did you make  _ Crepe au Fromage?  _ That’s my favorite!”

Her mother beamed. “I thought maybe a little French cuisine tonight?”

She set the crepes on the table, and a bottle of Dijon mustard. The family chatted quietly throughout dinner, but Marinette’s mind was on her meeting with Chat tonight.  _ I wondered why he looked so sad? Maybe something with his family?  _ After she finished her second crepe, she asked to be excused to finish the homework she had for tonight. Her mother nodded but added 

“Why don't you bring up some water for your plants? I’m sure they could use some because of that fire maniac today.”

“His name was Pyro.” Marinete added but immediately regretted it.

“How did you know his name?” her mother asked suspiciously.

Luckily, Marinette had already come up with a bank of excuses for just such occasions.

“My friends and I made up a nickname for him… was that his real name?”

Her mother’s suspicious gaze dropped and she replied “ Yes. What a lucky  guess!”

Marinette hurried about, getting the water for her plants. She then kissed her mother and father goodnight and climbed her stairs to her bedroom. Once inside she watered her plants while humming the theme song she made fro her and Chat. Last week she sang it to him and he loved it. Now, whenever there is an akuma, they will sing it as a duet during the battles. Alya thought it was adorable and them singing is now her new ringtone.

“Miraculous, simply the best… up to the test when things go wro-ong! Miraculous the luckiest, the power of… power of… power of what? Tikki? How should that line go? Power of akuma's? No, too evil sounding!”

Tikki giggled and added “That should be Hawkmoth’s theme song!”

Marinete smiled and asked “ Then what do you think it should be?”

Tikki silenced for a minute, thinking. “How about, ‘Power of love, always so strong?’”

Marinette though for a second and then exclaimed, “I love it Tikki! Paris is the city of love, so that makes sense!”

MArinette continues humming and goes around straightening up and finishing her project for science when her phone buzzes, telling her 10 minutes to midnight. She creeps over to the trap door and listens for her parents voices. Hearing none, she clambers out to her balcony and Tikki zooms after her.

Alright Tikki, let's make this quiet, yeah? No gymnastic routine above my parents room?”

Tikki giggles and Marinette whispers,“Tikki! Spots on!”

MArinette always enjoyed the feeling o Tikki combining with her, a shock that felt like lightning followed quickly by a rush of what felt like liquid light. It infused her bones with energy and confidence, something she never had as Marinette. As Ladybug, she could express more of who she was without worrying what others thought of her. She smiled broadly as the night air hit her lungs, cool and crisp, with a hint of rain. Her red and black bodysuit kept her comfortably warm as she whizzed through the air, on her way to meet her kitty. She loved the city at night, the lit windows interspersed with the trees and cobblestone streets. The moon above was glittering through the wispy clouds. In the distance, she could see the Eiffel tower growing steadily bigger as she swung to it.


End file.
